Where's My Water? 2
Where's My Water? 2 is a free game released on September 12, 2013 by Walt Disney Company and developed by Creature Feep. From Where's My Water?, Swampy and his friends - Cranky and Allie are going to the next exciting adventure. It allows gameplay with friends on Facebook. Gameplay You can play with friends on Facebook! The game has 135 levels with 7 locations. Now with animated cutscenes. As you progress through the game you unlock personal duckies! Game Center achievements can now be unlocked, and you can repeat the levels with brand new way by the Challenge Modes like Upside Down , Avoid It! (Zero-Duck It!) and more. Introducing Duck Rush levels - dig as fast as you can to see how many ducks you can get. You can unlock power-ups (boosts) to tri-duck and complete the levels. Locations *Sewer (Levels 1 to 15) *Soap Factory (Levels 16 to 30) *Beach (Levels 31 to 50) *Bayou (Levels 51 to 75) *Woods (Levels 76 to 95) *Pirate Cove (Levels 96 to 115) *Party (Levels 116 to 135) Characters *Swampy - First appears in level 1 *Allie - First appears in level 8 *Cranky - First appears in level 14 *Mystery Duck - Now he will change to a new level after 24 hours. First appears in level 1 with Mystery Duck, level 3 with Ducklings and level 4 with Mega Duck. But the player meets him first in level 7. Challenge Modes Upside Down In Upside Down ''the level is flipped and occasionally tweaked as necessary.. Avoid It! In ''Avoid It! the player's goal is to complete the level without collecting any ducks. If the player collects one duck, the level is reset and the player must start again. Ducks have a 'no' symbol over them in this challenge mode. Driller In Driller players players can cut through rock but must avoid certain objects (suck as triggers and ducks). Duck Swap In Duck Swap ''ducks a swapped with another characters ducks (e.g. Cranky level with Swampy Ducks). Guest Star In ''Guest Star the character and ducks are replaced by another character and their ducks. The level is occasionally tweaked. Melody Melody ''is the Where's My Water? 2 version of Allie Challenges. Ducks are replaced with five notes that must be collected in the correct order. Duck Rush ''Duck Rush ''levels are different to any other challenge mode. Duck Rush levels scroll up or down and contain six ducks. The player must keep the required fluid on screen at all times. Levels Sewer Level 1: New Beginnings (Swampy ) Level 2: Dig Deep (Duck Rush ) Level 3: Split Second Decision (Swampy, Upside Down ) Level 4: Floodgate (Swampy, Avoid It! ) Level 5: Divide and Conquer (Swampy, Avoid It! ) Level 6: Switch It Up (Swampy, Driller ) Level 7: Steam-biotic Relationship (Swampy, Avoid It! ) Level 8: Steam Conductor (Allie, Upside Down ) Level 9: Rising to the Challenge (Duck Rush ) Level 10: Look Both Ways (Allie, Avoid It!, Upside Down ) Level 11: Hot Off the Presses (Allie, Upside Down ) Level 12: Keep Them Separated (Swampy, Driller, Avoid It! ) Level 13: Sombody's Poisoned the Waterhole! (Duck Rush ) Level 14: Just Add Water (Cranky, Upside Down ) Level 15: Two Worlds Collide (Cranky, Avoid It!, Driller, Upside Down) Soap Factory Level 16: Pipe Dream (Swampy, Avoid It!, Melody, Driller ) Level 17: Tap Water (Swampy, Melody ) Level 18: U-Turn (Allie, Upside Down, Driller ) Level 19: Full Steam Ahead (Duck Rush ) Level 20: Jump For Joy (Swampy, Upside Down, Melody ) Level 21: Mean Green Water Eating Machine (Swampy, Melody, Upside Down ) Level 22: Purple Mountains Majesty (Swampy, Duck Swap, Avoid It!, Guest Star ) Level 23: Part Down the Middle (Cranky, Avoid It!, Guest Star, Melody ) Level 24: Green Means Go (Allie, Melody, Upside Down ) Level 25: Thingamabob (Duck Rush ) Level 26: Rise and Fall of the Green Empire (Swampy, Driller, Upside Down, Guest Star ) Level 27: U Complete Me (Allie, Melody, Upside Down ) Level 28: Making Sacrifices (Duck Rush ) Level 29: Growth Spurt (Cranky, Melody, Avoid It! Level 30: What Does It Mean? (Cranky, Duck Swap, Driller ) Beach Level 31: Corrode to Nowhere (Swampy, Guest Star, Upside Down, Guest Star ) Level 32: Running Interference (Swampy, Avoid It!, Driller, Guest Star ) Level 33: Start With a Bang (Cranky, Melody, Driller, Guest Star ) Level 34: Fun Run (Duck Rush ) Level 35: Botanical Hardens (Allie, Driller, Melody, Guest Star ) Level 36: Hot and Coaled (Swampy, Melody, Upside Down, Guest Star ) Level 37: Fire Extinguisher (Swampy, Melody, Avoid It!, Guest Star ) Level 38: Patch the Roof (Allie, Driller, Melody, Guest Star ) Level 39: Coal Rush (Duck Rush ) Level 40: Beach Bum (Swampy, Melody, Guest Star ) Level 41: Angry When Wet (Cranky, Upside Down, Melody ) Level 42: We Have Liftoff (Cranky, Driller, Guest Star ) Level 43: Follow the Ooze (Duck Rush ) Level 44: Out to Launch (Cranky, Duck Swap, Driller, Upside Down ) Level 45: Gotta Get Down to Get Up (Allie, Driller, Upside Down, Guest Star ) Level 46: Air Traffic Controller (Allie, Driller, Upside Down, Guest Star ) Level 47: Up Up And Away! (Swampy, Upside Down, Guest Star ) Level 48: Petrified of Bombs (Cranky, Avoid It!, Upside Down, Guest Star ) Level 49: Meltdown (Allie, Upside Down, Melody, Guest Star ) Level 50: Lose the Ooze (Duck Rush) Bayou 51: Sliding Doors (Swampy, Guest Star, Avoid It! & Upside Down) 52: Trapdoors (Swampy, Upside Down & Guest Star) 53: Right Up Your Allie (Allie, Melody, Driller & Guest Star) 54: Down the Hatches (Duck Rush) 55: Slide Splitting Headache (Cranky, Driller & Guest Star) 56: Catch Some Air (Allie, Upside Down, Melody & Guest Star) 57: Hydroelectric Fan (Swampy, Avoid It! & Guest Star) 58: Blowing Hot Air (Allie, Avoid It!, Guest Star & Upside Down) 59: Full Circle (Allie, Avoid It!, Melody & Guest Star) 60: Storm Shutters (Duck Rush) 61: Power Up! (Swampy, Melody, Duck Swap & Guest Star) 62: Spin Cycle (Swampy, Melody, Upside Down & Guest Star) 63: Blow It Up, Blow It Down (Duck Rush) 64: Wind-ersection (Swampy, Melody, Upside Down & Guest Star) 65: Swampboat (Cranky, Upside Down, Driller & Guest Star) 66: Break Down the Walls (Cranky, Avoid It!, Guest Star & Upside Down) 67: Winds of Change (Cranky, Driller & Guest Star) 68: For the Wind (Swampy, Upside Down, Driller & Guest Star) 69: It's a Trap! (Duck Rush) 70: Escort Mission (Swampy, Guest Star, Duck Swap & Driller) 71: Air Force Water (Swampy, Upside Down, Guest Star & Melody) 72: Case of the Vapors (Duck Rush) 73: Blow the Roof Off (Allie, Melody, Avoid It! & Guest Star) 74: Steam Roller (Allie, Avoid It!, Melody & Guest Star) 75: Hovercraft (Swampy, Upside Down, Avoid It! & Guest Star) Woods 76: Cold Shoulders (Swampy, Melody, Upside Down & Guest Star) 77: Icy U L8R (Allie, Avoid It! & Guest Star) 78: Trickle Down Theory (Duck Rush) 79: Nimbus (Swampy, Melody, Upside Down & Guest Star) 80: Frozen Crocodile Tears (Allie, Upside Down & Guest Star) 81: I C Purple (Allie, Melody & Guest Star) 82: Drip Drip Boom (Swampy, Melody, Driller & Guest Star) 83: Purple Rain Forest (Swampy, Duck Swap, Melody & Guest Star) 84: Hedge Your Bets (Duck Rush) 85: Turn the Tables (Cranky, Melody & Guest Star) 86: Frost With Bite (Allie, Avoid It! & Upside Down) 87: Paving the Way (Cranky, Duck Swap, Avoid It! & Guest Star) 88: Troll Bridge (Swampy, Avoid It!, Driller & Guest Star) 89: Firewalker (Swampy, Duck Swap, Melody & Guest Star) 90: When Chemicals React (Duck Rush) 91: Tree of Ice (Cranky, Avoid It!, Driller & Guest Star) 92: Look Before You Leak (Swampy, Duck Swap, Melody & Guest Star) 93: Iced Teeth (Cranky, Avoid It! & Driller) 94: Read Between the Lines (Duck Rush) 95: Neapolitan (Swampy, Driller, Melody & Guest Star) Pirate Cove 96: Dead Ends (Cranky, Melody & Upside Down) 97: Low Clearance (Swampy, Driller, Melody & Guest Star) 98: Layer Upon Layer Upon Bomb (Duck Rush) 99: Rock Garden (Allie, Driller, Avoid It! & Melody) 100: Matchstick (Swampy, Avoid It!, Driller & Melody) 101: Bouncy (Cranky, Avoid It! & Guest Star) 102: Jackhammer (Cranky, Avoid It! & Melody) 103: Hot Pockets (Cranky, Driller & Upside Down) 104: Ooze Rush (Duck Rush) 105: Stop the Rainbows (Cranky, Melody & Guest Star) 106: Blasting Caps (Cranky, Driller, Melody & Guest Star) 107: Breaking the Ice (Swampy, Melody & Upside Down) 108: Shockwave (Swampy, Driller, Avoid It! & Guest Star) 109: Ice Cold Shower (Swampy & Duck Swap) 110: Cold Fusion Bomb (Duck Rush) 111: Double Dribble (Swampy, Driller, Avoid It! & Guest Star) 112: Double Bypass (Swampy, Driller & Guest Star) 113: Grand Opening (Swampy, Driller & Guest Star) 114: Blow Up (Duck Rush) 115: Through Thicket and Thin (Cranky, Avoid It! & Upside Down) Party 116: Rock and Roll (Allie, Melody & Guest Star) 117: Two parts steam, one part switch (Allie, Driller, Upside Down & Guest Star) 118: Like a Phoenix (Allie, Melody & Avoid It!) 119: I Like My Bubble (Duck Rush) 120: Carrier Pigeon (Allie, Melody & Avoid It!) 121: Canopy Cover (Swampy, Upside Down, Driller & Guest Star) 122: Ramping Down (Swampy, Avoid It! & Guest Star) 123: Let's Bounce (Swampy, Avoid It!, Driller & Melody) 124: Handle with Care (Duck Rush) 125: Protect and Swerve (Swampy, Avoid It!, Upside Down & Guest Star) 126: Switch it up...Again (Cranky, Upside Down, Melody & Guest Star) 127: Rope Bridge (Cranky, Upside Down, Melody & Guest Star) 128: All Down Hill from Here (Duck Rush) 129: Stomping Grapes (Cranky, Avoid It! & Upside Down) 130: Heat it Up (Cranky, Driller & Upside Down) 131: Wind Fall (Swampy, Avoid It!, Driller & Guest Star) 132: Airlift (Swampy, Driller & Guest Star) 133: Green Herrings (Duck Rush) 134: Ducky Hunt (Swampy, Melody, Driller & Guest Star) 135: Wave Pools (Cranky, Avoid It!, Driller & Guest Star) Shortcut about Where's My Water? Where's My Water? is the first Where's My Water? game that released on May 14, 2011. There are 5 stories: Swampy's Story, Cranky's Story, Allie's Story, Mystery Duck and The Lost Levels. Collect collectibles in Swampy's Story, Cranky's Story and Allie's Story to unlock a bonus level. Play the level again with the explosive new ways by Cranky's Challenges and Allie Challenges. Brand new level every week with ''Levels of the Week levels. And more... External Links *Official Website Category:Games Category:Where's My Water? 2